Outsorced to Italy
by Mango0521
Summary: When Lana has to leave America to go to Italy for 2 years, it isn't a vacation shes going on. She has to manage the workers of Brindisi, Italy in selling items from Mid America Novelties Co. Will she find her soul mate? How about a sweet and kind also hunky Italian man? Will Lana be able to mix business and pleasure? twist off of the NBC TV show Outsourced
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first story and not sure how my writing is going to be. So leave any comments you have! Thanks! I hope I don't bore you to death (:**

Chapter 1

"I will miss you so much Lana." said my best friend, Evelyn.

She had started crying the moment we got into the car to go to the airport, and couldn't stop the whole way to walking me to my gate. I have seen her cry millions or times, and it wasn't pretty when she gets super upset. There's all this heaving and loud exhales of crying sounds, embarrassing with people everywhere.

We had been friends for as long as we could remember, and me leaving her for 2 years was not settling with her well, and it wasn't with me either.

But I had to go. Business calls, and I had to keep my job. It took me years to find a job, and working at Mid America Novelties was that job. Selling silly things like whoopee cushions, miniature Statue of Liberty's and glow-in-the-dark condoms to the people in America. The company got outsourced to Brindisi, Italy (wherever that hell that is in Italy) and I had to go alone to work with people I don't know and who don't even speak good English.

"I'm going to miss you too, Evelyn. I will try to get in touch with you everyday about how I'm doing." I said hugging her and trying to calm her down.

"You better" she said trying to smile and sniff her snot at the same time.

The load speaker made a crackle sound and a lady's voice said that my fight was now ready for all other passengers.

Evelyn and I looked at each other and hugged for the last time before I leave her for 2 years. As soon as we parted our hug, I started tearing up.

"Ah crap." I said and started wiping my salty tears off my face. Evelyn started to laugh and I joined in with her.

"Last call for passengers going to Brindisi, Italy." said the lady attendant.

I smiled at Evelyn. "Promise to stay in touch with each other." We pinky promised and sealed it with a thumb stamp.

I walked over to my gate and handed my ticket to the attendant. I looked back to see if Evelyn was watching me. She was, so I waved and smiled one last time before I walked into the long hallway to the plane.

The plane was nice and roomy, well that's because I was in business class. I took my seat next to a woman wearing a tan work suit. All I was wearing was my jeans and a white tee shirt. _Real nice, Lana. _

The plane took off and we started flying to go to Italy.

_Im so tired from packing. _I thought.

I took my small mirror and started taking off my makeup. I stopped and looked at my face. My olive skin with popping dark brown eyes and matching long brown hair made me think I would fit in perfectly with the Italian people when I got to Brindisi.

_Yeah, until they hear me speak and make a fool of myself. How are they ever going to take me serious when I only know 'Ciao'? I will have to think about that later. Time to go to bed; it's going to be a long flight. Geez, 14 hours, kill me now._

I put my small backpack under my seat and got my pillow, blanket and iPod out. I scrolled to my 'Goodnight' playlist and fell asleep listening to slow songs of Elvis, Jason Mraz and Shania Twain while flying over the ocean below me.

**(A/N) Thanks for reading! After starting this story chapter over and over I finally feel good about this. Please leave anything you have to say about this first chapter to help with anything I'm lacking. Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thank you to anyone who read my first chapter and is now reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

"Ma'am? We are about to land." said the flight attendant.

"Oh, umm thank you." I said wiping the sleep out of my eyes and yawning.

Last night wasn't the best night of sleeping. I woke up multiple times from not being comfortable in the slightly slanted seat.

_I want to just change out of these clothes and sleep in my apartment that Jerry got for me. _

Jerry is my boss at Mid America Novelties back in New York where I lived. He had promised to get me an apartment close to my new job.

The flight attendant then picked up her mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached Brindisi, Italy airport. You may take off your seatbelt and exit the plane when the captain turns off the seatbelt sign. Thank you for flying United Flights."

After the sign was turned off I got my backpack out under my seat and my other carry on in the overhead compartment. I walked off the plane and down the long hallway and entered into a small little airport.

I thanked god that the signs had English translation next to the Italian writing, leading me to the luggage pickup.

When I reached the luggage pickup, it started moving and suitcases went around in circles. I stood there with patients while I scanned the bags.

_That's not mine. Nope. That's not it either. _

I noticed I had seen that bag before and realized it had gone around a couple of times already. I stood there and my mouth dropped gradually.

_They lost my bag! It didn't make it on the flight! Oh, my god. This is just my luck! Guess I have to go to services. _

I made my way to services and there was a little Old Italian woman in front of me. She was talking to the service lady with grace. I tried to understand what she was saying with my little Spanish and Italian speaking skill. I had waited for about 5 minutes when a man came up behind me to wait as well. I could see out of the corner of my eye he was rustling around in his things. It was finally my turn when the old woman left and I approached the counter.

"Ciao, signora! Come posso alutarla?" ~ "_Hello, ma'am! How can I help you?" _said the woman at the counter.

I looked at her blankly. "Uh… right, ciao!" I said with an awkward smile.

She looked at me with a questioning smile.

I just smiled back. "I lost my bag, you see. I need it back right away. I have to start a job tomorrow."

"Mi displace. Non capisco che stai dicendo. Non parlo inglese." _~ "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you're saying. I don't speak English." _said the woman with a nervous tone.

_Ok, um 'inglese'. Sounds like English. 'Non' close enough to 'no'….. Great, she doesn't speak English! _I thought.

"Oh, I understand. Ok, that's ok." I said to the woman. She just looked back at me with a blank face.

There was a small chuckle behind me. I turned and looked at the man who was still behind me. When he looked up to see me looking at him he cleared his throat and his face went to a flat expression.

He was a couple feet taller than me. He was thin, but not too thin and through his shirt I could tell he had nice muscles on his torso and arms. His face was beautifully structured with a striking jaw line and full cheeks. He had dark Italian skin with dark brown eyes, like me. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and was slicked back like John Travolta in Grease, but without the greasy look.

He then looked at me. "Excuse me, Miss." He walked in front of me and started talking to the woman.

"Borsa di questa donna é scomparsa e ne na bisogno, per favore." _~ "This woman's bag is missing and she needs it back, please." _He said.

_He understands English! Hallelujah! Thank you lord for this pleasing. _I thought.

The woman made an understanding sigh and started typing on her computer. She looked at the man and asked him something in Italian.

"What is your name?" he turned to ask me.

"Lana. Lana Greco." I answered looking into his dark brown eyes.

He smirked to one side showing a dimple on his right cheek.

The woman typed in my name and again said something to the man in Italian. Still looking at me he told me that my bag would reach me in 2 to 3 days.

"Dove devo inviare la borsa quando arriva?" _~ "Where should I send your bag when it arrives?"_ he translated for me.

"88 Corso Umberto I, Brindisi, Apulia, Italy. Apartment number 521."

She typed in the address and she said it will arrive there.

"Grazie." he said to the woman.

_That's it?! Thank baby Jesus, I'm so glad he was there to help me! _

"Grazie! Grazie!" I thanked behind my shoulder as I walked away with the man.

"Thank you so much for helping me!" I said to the man.

"Is no problem. I see you didn't speak any Italian. You are from America?" He had a thick Italian accent when he spoke. He seemed shy, but very sweet.

"Ha, yes I am from New York, which is north. Oh, you didn't get your turn at the counter!" I realized.

"That is ok. I found what I was looking for." He said with that crooked smile and dimple.

I started to blush. _How romantic! _My heart started to flutter.

"I thought I lost my hotel confirmation ticket, but soon I found it in my bag. I was about to get a new one at the service."

I laughed awkwardly. _Right, confirmation ticket. For his hotel. Stupid, stupid, Lana. _I thought.

"Well, thank you again for your help. I should be going now… long day." I smiled.

"Oh, goodbye. My name is Luka Marino by the way."

I stuck out my hand so we could shake. "Lana Greco, but you knew that." He smiled and took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it gingerly.

"It was a great pleasure to have met you Lana Greco." He said looking up at me from his romantic hand kissing. The same crooked, seductive and shy smile came to his face.

I could feel my face start to flush with red color. "You too, Luka Marino." I said with a giggle.

He let go of my hand and we turned to part our ways.

I had to turn my American money into peso, so I went to the ATM converter in the airport near the front door. After I got my money I called a cab and he took me to my apartment.

Once I was inside my room I looked around. It was so quant and adorable. Jerry did a nice job! It had cream colored carpet with maroon and cream striped wallpaper. The bed was a double and had a nightstand next to it. There was a small sliding door that led out to a small patio where I could just fit a chair and a small table. The bathroom had dark green tile floors and white tile walls. It had a big white bathtub with gold legs, faucet and hose at one end and a medium sized window on the other. It had a little metal bar so I could put a long pot of flowers outside my window.

I went into the bathroom and showered until I felt clean.

_Good thing I packed an extra outfit and a crap pair of pajamas in my carry on! _

I changed into my pajamas and slid into my new bed and looked at the ceiling of my new home until I feel into the best night sleep I have ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Welcome to chapter 3 of my story! Thanks to how ever is going to read this! :D**

Chapter 3

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

I opened my eyes to be looking at the wall next to me.

It was my first day of work today and I was wide awake because the day before I slept the whole day.

I turned over and shut my alarm off while I got up to go the kitchen. It was a small apartment, but I fit me just right. Not a lot of walking to get to a room.

When I reached the kitchen, I analyzed it. The cupboards were made of wood and were painted cream as well as everything else in the small apartment. Over the sink there was a drying rack for plates and a fridge that looked 50's vintage on the outside. It had a handle you had to pull down to open it. I opened the cupboards and fridge, which were both empty.

_Guess I have to go buy a lot of food. _

I picked up a long tin can with a spout on the end. Attached were a small strainer and a small top with a handle that matched.

_What the hell is this?_

I put down the can without a clue and walked over to my room to get changed into my extra pair of clothes. My bag hadn't come yet and my extra pair was defiantly not working appropriate for a manager to wear. A pair of light blue jeans with a tan colored shirt, maroon grandfather sweater and a pair of tan colored flats as well.

_They are never going to take me serious in this outfit! I'm their manager for Pete sakes! _

I tried to make the rest of my outfit look a little more professional. I put my long brown hair in a low bun with subtle makeup and minimal jewelry.

I grabbed my black briefcase and walked out the front entrance of my apartment building.

My office was right across the street from my apartment and was greenish brown with lots of windows. There was a nice fountain in the middle of the square with benches all around it.

I started over to the building. When I reached the front door I started hearing my name. I looked around but quickly walked through the door.

_Nah, it can't be me. I don't know anyone here and no one knows me here. _

"Lana! Lana Greco!" It was a man's voice and he walked inside the building too.

I turned to see Luka Marino from the airport. He wore a nice black suit with a dark blue tie.

_Probably Italian…._

"Luka? Hi! What are you doing here?" I said friendly.

"This is where my job is! I work at Globeacon, it is a computer service. Is this where your job is too?" He asked.

I was shocked! "Umm, yes it is. Today is my first day as the new manager for Mid America Novelties. I didn't think you lived here since you had a hotel reservation."

"I had just come back from visiting my family in Milazzo, Sicilia and stayed in a Bed & Breakfast called Mare e Sole near the airport. Yesterday I took a boat to my apartment north of here. How was your day yesterday? Did you look around the town?" Luka asked.

"No, actually I slept the whole day. I didn't even get to look around my apartment." I said with a little laugh.

He laughed taking my hand and led me to the elevator. "Here, I will take you to your new office; it's a floor below mine."

When the elevator door opened, it was empty. Luka allowed me to go first and told me to push level 4 and 5. While the elevator went up I asked Luka if he knew if my workers spoke English.

He chuckled. "A lot know English, but have trouble speaking it. Too bad I won't be able to help you with translations." His crooked with a dimple smile came to play, which made me blush.

"Well, hopefully I can manage without you." I said with a smile of my own.

The elevator dinged and we reached level 4.

"Good luck on your first day manager!" said Luka as the elevator door closed.

As soon as I turned around there was a woman waving me down. She looked very Italian with her long black hair, dark green eyes and dark olive skin.

"You must be Lana! Hello, I'm the assistant manager Carmella! Let me take you to the call center." She had an even thicker accent than Luka and I couldn't understand what she was saying. When she saw me standing there she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room full of desks with computers displaying the company name and logo.

The workers were dressed like me in their most casual clothing. They didn't look as scared as I probably looked.

_I can do this. I just finished management training. It's all good._

"Hello everyone, I'm Lana." I said with a small wave. "I'm going to learn all your names as the days go on and I'm really excited to get to know all of you. I'll start to learn some of your names."

I started walking around the room and shook hands with the first person I saw. It was a pretty young woman. She looked like all the other Italians in this town. Dark hair, eyes and skin.

"Ciao, my name is Gianna." She talked very slow, but at least I could understand her English.

"It's nice to meet you Gianna."

I walked some more and decided to greet a man and went to the nearest one.

He stood up and introduced himself as Carlo. "It's a pleasure Carlo." I responded.

As I walked around some more I meet Abri, Serglo, Enrico and Catcrina.

"Well, I will meet all of you throughout the day. You will be getting calls later today and I had some novelties sent over so you can learn about them."

I noticed the Mid American Novelties catalog on my desk behind me, so I grabbed it.

"This is the catalog where all the items and item numbers are. Before you can take any calls, you must read and review the catalog. It is the bible of the business."

The workers grabbed the catalogs that were sitting on their desk and looked through it until it was time for lunch.

Going through the buffet was like heaven! Sausages, meatballs, garlic bread and of course pasta!

_I'm going to get so fat here…._

After I got my food and looked around at the tables to see where to sit. It was just like your first day of school, not knowing where to sit because you don't know anybody. I spotted a girl with pale skin, blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Hello, I'm Lana. Can I sit with you?"

"Oh, of course you can! I'm Ashley." She said as we shook hands.

_Yes, no accent! _

"It's nice to meet you. Are you from the States?" I said with a big smile.

"Yes, I'm from Ohio. Say, are you the new manager for that novelties company?" she asked.

"Yep, today is my first day. What company do you work for?"

She wasn't wearing a nice suit like everyone else. She wore black jeans with a light pink peplum top and cream heels.

"I heard talk about another American coming in soon a few weeks ago, and now you're here! I work for a lingerie company. I can always give you a discount." She said with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh, that's ok. It's only my first day!" We both started laughing when Ashley stopped to look behind me.

I turned and saw Luka coming toward us.

Luka came up and stood next to me. "Hello Lana! I see you have already started making friends." He smiled at Ashley and she returned with a quick smirk. "How are your workers?"

"Oh, they all seem very nice! It's hard to understand because of their accents, but I will manage somehow." I answered.

"Hey I was thinking today about how you never got to see the town yet, I can give you a tour today after work?"

_A privet tour with Luka? Seems harmless._

"Sure why not. I would love that." I smiled.

"Good, I will see you when you get out." It seemed as soon as I smiled he did too. That same one I had seen multiple times.

As Luka walked away Ashley just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

She just laughed. "You know Luka Marino?!"

"Yeah, I met him the day I came here. He helped me at the airport. Why?"

"I'll make it short. There is an A-team and a B-team. He's on the A-team. His company works for Apple and Intel; they all have been to the states and speak excellent English. You have the B-team. They barley know English or how American society is. A-team people don't get along with B-team people." She explained.

"But Luka knows I work with the B-team and he is very nice to me." I said confused.

Ashley laughed and gave me a big smile. "You sure you don't want that discount?"

**(A/N) Thanks anyone who read my 3rd chapter! I really hope you are enjoying my story and I can't wait to write more! I would love to read any reviews so speak whatever you think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I have decided to not continue making my story. I would rather just read other authors stories and not make any of my own. Sorry to anybody who was reading my story, although there are probably not a lot of you? I will keep my profile up so people can just look at that and read my only story if they feel like it. I had fun writing my uncompleted story but I felt no one had fun reading it. Adios! **


End file.
